With the rise of cybercrime and computer hacking, computer applications and services must increasingly authenticate users and perform actions to ensure that the users' data is not compromised. Today, passwords are the primary means for protecting users' personal information. But passwords are easily hacked, and even complex passwords, including many multi-factor authentication systems, can be compromised when targeted by sophisticated cybercriminals. Moreover, such complex passwords are difficult to remember and have led to the rise of password management services, a technical solution that often relies on a single password. But this approach can present a greater problem because all of the user's credentials may be accessed if a hacker is able to compromise the password for the password management services. Further still, many applications and services store the user credential on servers, where they can be targeted by hackers; it is not uncommon to see news reports about these systems hacked causing thousands of user accounts with usernames and passwords to be released.